Network printing systems generally include an assemblage of varying multi-function devices, client computers, servers, and other components that are connected to and communicate over a network. Multi-function devices include components such as, for example, printers, scanners, faxes, copy machines, and so forth. Such network printing system can be communicatively linked with a mobile communication device in order to provide various operations such as, for example, printing, scanning, and other operations within the network.
The mobile communication device such as, for example, smart phone, personal digital assistance (PDA), pocket PC, and other handheld computing devices can include a host application that enables the device to operatively communicate with the network printing system. The host application associated with the mobile device provides an abstracted interface between the mobile device and a specific multi-function device to communicate a job (e.g., a rendering job or other job type) including, for example, a set of text, graphic, and layout commands.
The majority of prior art approaches for connecting and submitting a rendering job from the mobile device to the multi-function device, for example, require a device identity such as, for example, an IP address or a network name with respect to the multi-function device. Such device identity typically includes one or more long text strings that are displayed at a user interface (UI) of the multi-function device. Navigating the user interface associated with unfamiliar multi-function devices for determining the device identity can be a time consuming process. Furthermore, the manual process of transcribing the device identity from the user interface can be prone to errors. An EIP (Extensible Interface Platform) enabled mobile print application for rendering the jobs with respect to the mobile communication device eliminates the need for device specific identity. Such an application, however, requires a print server e-mail address for transmitting the job from the mobile communication device to the multi-function device.
Based on the foregoing, it is believed that a need therefore exists for an improved system and method for generating a remote job submission accelerator report with respect to a multi-function device in order to enable client-less job submission, as described in greater detail herein.